Verisimilitude
by ForeverinMoonlight
Summary: -Fugue, PS3 version- How unenlightened they all were.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Eternal Sonata or anything to do with it, etc. etc. All I have is a PS3 copy of the game.._

**A/N (Please read):** Here's my attempt at writing Fugue.. Even if it's awful, at least I had fun with it, LOL. But anyway. While this isn't exactly full of spoilers, you still might not want to read this if you haven't played the PS3 version of Eternal Sonata (or at least if you haven't seen Fugue's final two, PS3 exclusive cutscenes from that game). ..Just thought it was best if I made that clear, but yes.. here it is! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Verisimilitude<strong>

They called Agogo Forest 'beautiful'. Wild and alive and everlasting; a steady testament to Nature. An abundance of plantlife to gaze upon, flourishing and carefree. Trees stood tall; winding, arcing above your head, while sunlight filtered through to the lush grass below. Every step you took was on top of something sacred; knowing, and part of some greater harmony. You could wander for hours, lost in this realm with its ethereal quality, and if undisturbed by any monsters you may just return with a greater measure of inner peace yourself.

_Beautiful._ The sounds of wildlife around, even – the fluttering of wings, sing-song overhead, the scampering of feet – they only added to the overall idyllic effect, you could say.

_Truly, beautiful_. You might murmur – and most would agree with you, probably.

...Though it was lost on him.

Beautiful, _hah._ He wouldn't even call it _pretty_. He had had enough time to retain some kind of opinion on it, and he was entirely certain. Perfectly convinced – this place was _foul_.

..You're not going to demand a reason now, are you? How laughable. Was it not obvious already? ..But alright – it wasn't as if he could expect you to actually understand unless it was pointed out.

Look around. ..No, don't bother. No need (lucky you). It was simple – the scenery was mundane. Endless drivel, greens and browns and thickness and muck and slop. Empty appeal, or a complete lack of it. Nothing to catch the eye and keep a hold of it, nothing to draw a gasp of one's breath or a satisfied smile across the corners of your mouth. The sounds? No, the sounds didn't register. However.. The smell was the worst offender. Ugh.. _Even worse_, it was a mixture of many – so many shades of putrid assaulting his nose at once. It was like all the filth in the world was clamouring for his attention, as determinedly as it persisted in clinging to his boots.

He could go into more detail, but really, even _you _could get the idea, right?

Rain or shine, this forest never failed to grate on him. The pouring heavens soaked him through; wet his precious outfit (and once dried enough to be damp, he _stank_). A sunny day wasn't so bad, as the heat wasn't too troublesome once it passed down through the trees.. However. The _insects _that swarmed around in that temperature...!

_Tch._ How could _anyone _find this place.. _beautiful_? Morons and simpletons and commoners, he supposed (and most people fell into one or more of those groups). Poor deluded fools who were charmed by an 'adorable' animal, dazzled by pretty lights, _astounded _by the 'beauty' of those 'gorgeous', multicoloured flowers and surroundings.

Hah. How shallow were they? Plants were nothing but one of Nature's great farces. ..Indeed, Nature itself dealt in little but lies. That was all _flowers _were, for example. Vivid and ensnaring, and made for no other purpose.

He'd even tried smelling one of those flowers you see dotted about here. In a fit of madness, you could say. In a fleeting desire to once, _just once_ understand the pitiful creatures around him..-

..Needless to say..

_It was disgusting._

It had taken all day to rid the odour from his nostrils.

What a nuisance that had been..

He had encountered nuisance after nuisance since entering here. .._Oh_, well. At least that was better than the boredom. Constant.

_Ongoing..._

Tedium.

He had no use for it. None of this. Waste of his time..! It just happened to be.. _unfortunate_ that Count Waltz did not feel the same.

He himself was more than ready to end the task that had been set for him. Find the agogos? No problem.. _I suppose._ Plenty of the insipid creatures here. (Too many.) Easy enough. This ventured nowhere into 'taxing territory' for Fugue – the One; the Only; the Great. (Feel free to send any accolades his way.)

_But nooo._

The Count _had _to go and request the _glowing_ ones, didn't he?

_-Not _a problem; _not a challenge_, of course... It simply meant more time.

'More time'.

..Wasn't _that_ an understatement.

He did sigh, once in a while. _Haaah.._ Was it going to _ever _end? He was sick and tired of this place. The banality of it all was.. getting to him. He could think of countless locations he'd rather be at or in, than tramping, tramping, _tramping_ all around here.

Ooh, the castle as an example. Down in the dungeons, 'interrogating' guests. Training – in the arena, in the courtyard.. yes, even _possibly _in the wilderness... Wherever his blade could be sharpened.

Wherever there was blood to be spilled.

You had not seen it. Not as _he _had. The _thrill _of fighting – him against them; always _inferior_; to the death (_theirs_). Sharp, controlled slashes, and his katana cutting into flesh; carving; _marking_ that which was _so very_ flawed already. ..Beauty. In moments – flashes. _Drawn out _if he so desired, those little notes of misery arranged into a symphony that spoke of nothing but agony.

Nothing but _truth_.

.._Nature's_ truth.

You could not see it, but he had and _oh how _he did love it. The greatest truth, and it was... _gorgeous_.

No lies.

Only pain. And _he_ was the winner.

(_Keep the accolades coming.._)

..The daydream over, Fugue's face dulled, now no more alight than the _irritating_ little creatures that he often glimpsed here. His footsteps had not lulled while his mind had wandered, so his pace needed no quickening.

_A pity. It would have been _something_ to do, no matter how menial._

Ah.. It almost made him wish he'd stumble across that rag-tag circus group again.. He _really could_ do with the workout.

The scenery was a blur (the entirely uninteresting filtered out) as he walked, only anything resembling an agogo staying longer in his attention span than anything else. _And even those, longer than they deserve..._

There was one.

Aglow? No.

Move on.

_The agogo followed him._

Keep walking.

_The agogo followed him._

Keep walking.

_The agogo followed him._

Keep walking..

_The agogo was _gaining_ on him._

Keep. Walking.

_The agogo was _gaining._ On _him_..!_

Walk. Walk. Walk.

_The agogo was too damn_ close-

Keep _walking. _(_Swipe._)

"Stay away, you stupid creature!"

_Too _close-

(Swipe, swipe, swipe)

_Too_ close

This was getting _irritating_. Typical, he had to come across a particularly _thick _one..!

_Too._ Close

_Too. _Close

_Too _close

_Too. _Close- "_Argh_, stop it! Get _out of my sight_!"

What was _wrong _with this freakish thing? Well, it deserved _much worse_ than being swiped, and slapped and kicked and stamped on if it would _only stay still_

Or better than that.. "Get away, infernal creature! I have no use for an ordinary agogo!"

What a pest, and what a _waste... of... his... time..._-

Oh. But look at this.

_..Company_.

Well.. It was mildly more interesting than swatting at vermin.

Yes..

At least _these_ were pests he could cut into.


End file.
